


One Shots

by softboystanley



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Multi, This is a collection of one shots, notes will have individual warnings if needed, theyre all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: A collection of my It/Stranger Things/The Goldfinch one shots





	One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: AU where Mike H is Stan’s guardian angel and one day Stan accidentally finds out about him and he’s really freaked out at first but then they fall in love

Stan had never been injured. Ever. No sprained wrists, no broken bones, no serious scrapes. Just tiny paper cuts and cat scratches. He never really wondered why. He didn’t take risks. Risks are stupid and get you injured, so Stan didn’t take them. 

But today wasn’t a risk. It was an accident. 

Stan was crossing the street, on his way to the library to meet his friend Ben for lunch. He got a text and stopped in the middle of the street to check his phone. He heard a horn blare and he looked up, startled to see a giant moving truck getting closer and closer to him. Stan finally understood the expression of deer in headlights. He couldn’t move, his body was paralyzed with fear. He was going to die. This was it. 

Stan felt a pair of hands wrap around him and the wind from the truck on his face as someone whisked him out of the way. He opened his eyes and he was safe, on the sidewalk. He looked up to see the face of his savior. _Holy shit, maybe he did die, cause this guy looked like an angel. _

The afternoon glow hit his dark skin, illuminating his face perfectly. He was a little bit taller than Stan and was definitely stronger. One of the other things Stan noticed about this stranger was his necklace. It was a plain silver chain but there was a shiny golden ring hanging at the front. 

“Are you okay?” The stranger asked, looking almost as scared as Stan had felt. 

“I am now. Thanks to you.” 

“It was nothing.” 

“I’m Stan. by the way.” 

“Mike.” 

Mike. It suited him. 

“Let me get you a coffee or something. Lunch, maybe?” 

“No, no. I couldn’t.” 

“Please. You saved my life.” 

Mike sighed. “Nothing over ten dollars.” 

“What? You’re giving me a budget?” 

“I’d feel bad.” 

“Don’t. Come on, I know a coffee place around the corner.” 

Love at first sight wasn’t something Stan believed in, until today. He didn’t know how or why but Mike was the one. He could feel it. It was like the universe pulled them together. They were destiny. _Was that cliche? It sounds cliche. _

“So what do you do for a living?” Stan asked. 

“Save lives.” Mike said. “Uh, paramedic.” 

“Oh. That’s awesome.” 

“When I saw you in the street the instinct just kicked in. How about you?” 

“My jobs much more boring. I’m an accountant.” 

“That’s still cool. I bet you…uh.” Mike trailed off, clearing not knowing what accountants do. 

“Yeah, lame.” 

“I’m sorry. I just don’t know what an accountant really does.” 

Stan laughed. “I’m not sure I know what accountants do either. It’s just taxes and paperwork from 9 to 5.” 

“Yikes. No offense.” 

“None taken. I want to study ornithology, but my parents say I can’t get a job out of that.” 

“What’s ornithology?” 

“The study of birds.” 

Mike nodded. Stan turned into one of the shops on the street. It was a small place with a counter for ordering and some tables. 

“Stan! Pleasure to see you!” Someone said from the counter. It was Stan’s friend, Bill. 

“Hey, Bill. I’ll get my usual and a…” Stan looked to Mike for his order. 

“Green tea, please.” 

“And who’s this?” Bill asked, ever the snoop. Okay, snoop was a little mean. Bill liked being up to date on gossip. 

“Mike, uh, Hanlon.” 

“He saved my life.”

Bill made a face that gave off a ‘SAY MORE RIGHT NOW’ vibe. Stan, not wanting to embarrass Mike shook his head, a sign that meant ‘later’.

“I’ll have those drinks all set for you. 7.50 is your total.” 

“Not breaking budget.” Stan smiled at Mike and gave Bill the money in exact change. It was a thing he picked up from years of accounting. 

They sat in a booth in the corner of the cafe. Bill brought their drinks out and it was then Stan realized they didn’t have much to talk about. Hell, he met this guy seven minutes ago. 

“So, what do you like to do when your not saving lives?” 

“Paint. And help animals.” 

“Do you volunteer at an animal shelter?” 

“Yeah. Dogs and cats.” 

“I’ve got a cat. His name’s William and he doesn’t like anyone but me.” 

“I’ve got a horse. At my parent’s farm. Ezekiel.” 

They became silent once again. The feeling of destined fate left. They were strangers. 

Mike, sensing the shift, began to speak. “Can I get your number?” 

“Sure.” Stan pulled out his phone and they swapped numbers. 

Stan thought that that was the end of their encounter, so he got up to leave. 

“Stan, wait!” 

He turned and saw Mike who looked a little guilty. 

“What?” 

“I haven’t been completely honest.” _Oh God, here we go. He’s a murderer._

“Oh?” Stan sat back down, slightly eager to hear what Mike had to say. 

“I’m not a paramedic. I don’t volunteer at an animal shelter and I don’t have a horse named Ezekiel.” 

“But your name’s Mike, right?” 

“Micheal. Actually.” 

“Okay, Micheal. If you’re not a paramedic what do you do?” 

“I’m a guardian angel. I’m _your_ guardian angel.” 

_Well, that’s a new one. _

“Excuse me?” 

“I’m an angel. I saved your life cause that’s my job.” 

“That’s not possible. Angels and heaven and all that isn’t real.” 

“It is. I’ve been protecting you your whole life. You never really wondered why you haven’t broken any bones or gotten scrapes?” 

“I don’t take risks. That’s why. Not because you’ve been protecting me.” 

“Second grade. Richie got you to climb up a tree and you fell off. Didn’t break anything, didn’t get any cuts, didn’t even cry. That was me.” 

“No, I landed on a pile of leaves.” 

“Who do you think put that pile there?” 

“This isn’t real. Now, I don’t know who you are, but this isn’t funny. Leave me alone.” Stan said sternly and got up from the table. 

“Stan, come on! Wait a sec!” 

He heard Mike call after him but he didn’t care. He ran down the street and up into his apartment. Richie, his roommate, would be out with Eddie so he would have a place to be alone. 

Stan chucked his phone on the couch, it started to vibrate with a call from Mike but he ignored it. He went into his room and laid on his bed. 

_God! Stupid. Stupid. _

How dumb could he have been? Destined to be together? It was bullshit. There was no such thing as love at first sight. Angels weren’t real. Stan didn’t take risks. Mike was a risk. But damn, Stan wanted to take that risk so much. 

He liked Mike. Even if he was an angel. Did Stan believe Mike? Did he believe in angels? Mike did have an angelic presence. Stan could at least hear him out. What’s the worst that could happen? 

He got up off his bed and grabbed his phone. 

_ [mike - stan] _

_[mike] stan im sorry _

_[mike] i came on a little too strong _

_[stan] you think? _

_[mike] can we talk _

_[stan] apartment d on 127 main street_

_[mike] omw _

Stan started to pace, a thing he did when he was nervous. A buzz startled him as he heard Mike’s voice through the speaker. 

“Stan, it’s Mike.”

“Come on up!” Stan tried to not so too enthusiastic. Tried is the keyword there. 

He heard footsteps ascend the stairs and a knock on his door.

Stan opened the door and saw a very sweaty Mike standing there. 

“I would have thought angels wouldn’t be able to sweat.” Stan waved him inside the apartment and invited him to sit on the couch. 

“We can do everything you do. Just not die.” 

“So you eat?” 

“All the time. I really like veggie burgers, though.” 

“So you’re my guardian angel, then.” 

“Yeah. It’s awkward when angels first make contact with their protected.”

“Protected?” 

“The people were supposed to protect.” 

“So does everyone get an angel?” 

“Yup.” 

“Do these angels ever get to date their protected?”_ Very subtle, Stanley. He’ll never suspect a thing. _

“Sometimes.” Mike leaned closer to Stan. 

“Is love at first sight real?” 

“I didn’t think so. But then I saw you.” Mike said, his voice a hushed whisper. 

“Oh.” Stan blushed. 

“I’ll leave if I’ve made you uncomfortable-” Mike began to say before Stan cut him off by kissing him. 

Stan pulled away. “Thank you for saving me.” 


End file.
